A Dysfunctional Family
by Roxius
Summary: Persona 3 Even Strega tries to enjoy their Christmas Holiday. This fic really has no point, except to have Strega in a lessevil situation. A bit onesided JinFuu, hinted JinTaka, and JinChido at the end! It's all Jin! Please R & R!


Jin really wasn't sure why the hell he was standing in front of the Iwatodai Dorms during Christmas Eve, but he guessed it must have something to do with the ten beers he had at the bar before losing consciousness for a while. His head spinning, Jin groaned and muttered, "I...I really gotta find Takaya-san and Chidori-chan before those idiots find me-"

Jin became silent the moment he noticed a rather short green-haired girl standing in front of the dorm, a horrified look on her face. 'Hmm...she's pretty cute...' Jin thought, but he quickly pushed that thought out of his head. Before he could say anything, though, the girl ran back into the dorm, most likely to call the others.

Cursing under his breath, Jin spun around and ran off as fast as his legs could carry him, not even bothering to look back...

* * *

Fuuka couldn't believe what she had just seen. Placing her hand over her chest, she could feel her heart pounding like crazy. 'Wasn't that one of those Strega guys? What...what was he doing here?' Fuuka wondered nervously. As she thought of Jin again, her face flushed red, much to her dismay. 

"What's wrong, Fuuka? I thought you were going out..." Yukari asked, looking over at the green-haired girl. Fuuka quickly put on a smile and replied, "S-Sorry about that, Yukari-chan! I...I think I changed my mind about going out...I'm just gonna study and go straight to bed..."

"Uh...okay..." Yukari replied in a confused tone as Fuuka bowed quickly and dashed upstairs, her face a deep crimson all the while. After a few seconds, Junpei, who was watching the whole scene, asked, "What the hell is wrong with her today? First, she 'accidently' pours hot sauce in her water, and now she's pulling this 'I-WOULD-RATHER-STUDY-THAN-GET-DRUNK' shit! It's...it's so OOC of her!"

Yukari glared at Junpei and snapped, "We're not even old enough to drink yet, Stupei! She's just having an off day, that's all!" Junpei shrugged and went back to reading his Shojo Beat magazine.

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Jin-kun!" 

Jin lifted his head up and saw none other than Takaya and Chidori looking down at them, soft smiles on both of their lips. Jin looked around and realized he was hiding in the back alleys of Port Island Station. 'Yeesh...how far did I run?' Jin wondered, rubbing his temples.

"You look like you've been high for the last few hours! Good job!" Takaya exclaimed with a chuckle. Noticing this odd (and rather disturbing) change in his leader's personality, Jin picked himself off the ground and asked, "Takaya-san...since when have you been so...so cheerful and upbeat?"

Takaya smiled and replied, "Well, trying to keep up the whole 'evil and psychotic sexy half-naked hippie' thing was a drag, so I felt like letting loose every now and then!" Jin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But...but that's what I liked about you!" he cried. Takaya just shrugged and walked off to wish a nearby couple a 'Merry Christmas'.

Jin let out a sigh and leaned up against the wall, staring up at the bright starry sky above. He could see what almost looked like half a full moon glistening brightly in the darkness. 'Hmm...I wonder when the Dark Hour will arrive...' Jin thought to himself. Chidori, however, seemed to be watching him intently.

"What are you thinking about...Jin-kun?" asked the red-haired lolita in her usual monotone voice. She seemed to be much more inquisitive as of late. Jin shrugged and asked, "Tell me, Chidori...do you enjoy living with me and Takaya-san? I mean, we gave you a choice; you could leave at any moment and we'd be fine with that..."

Suddenly, a smile broke out on Chidori's lips. Leaning up against Jin, She slowly removed his glasses and whispered, "Please...if I left, you two would be completely lose without me..." Jin smirked at the girl's response.

As he leaned in and kissed her deeply, he thought, 'Heh...we're like one big, dysfunctional family...and I kinda like it that way...' When Takaya returned, he saw the two younger members of Strega kissing and he let out a sigh. 'Why can't I ever get any lovin'?' Takaya wondered as he walked off again to drown his sorrows in alcohol and drugs...


End file.
